


CT：总会有改变

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: （确认关系，其实比较算是默认婚后关系，但没真的结婚）
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	CT：总会有改变

蒂法洗完澡身上裹着薄荷色的丝绸睡衣，松垮又柔顺的布料在她漂亮的胸型前留下水流一样的细腻的褶皱，短款的下摆露出她光滑漂亮的双腿。  
她把乌黑的长发盘了起来，用毛巾将其裹住。她很少这样做，露出来的脖子后面还挂着几颗水珠，但她没发现。  
“你怎么样了？”她现在的停留在克劳德敞开的办公室门口，用手轻轻敲了敲门板，唤起对方的注意，“浴室腾出来了。”  
“嗯，我知道了”，克劳德正在保养他的武器，但仍然很快抬头给出回应。与此同时他下意识将目光不动声色的扫过心上人的睡衣，忍不住欣赏了一会。  
随后克劳德注意到了蒂法不同以往的一点，并毫不迟疑的讲出口，“你今天没吹头发。”  
“吹风机坏了，”蒂法无奈的摊开一只手，有些为难的叹口气，“我就知道它迟早会坏，但我忘记去买。”  
“我可以明天帮你买一个带回来，”克劳德毫不犹豫的做出保证，“只要你告诉我你要什么样子的。”  
蒂法笑逐颜开，走进屋内背起手，“我不计较，和家里的那个差不多就行，拜托啦。”  
“这没什么，”克劳德边回答边将保养好的武器收起来，归置桌子上的东西。他可以闻到很好闻的沐浴露味，也知道蒂法在靠近，等他回过身时，蒂法已经到了桌边，若有所思的望着他的办公桌。  
是薰衣草的香味，克劳德闻着，有种暖烘烘的感觉。  
“怎么了？”  
听到询问的蒂法移来的目光在台灯光线里呈现出深沉浓郁的酒红，带着安逸和沉醉，就像是她在享受此时短暂的停留。  
她摇摇头，笑得有些害羞，但又忍不住开口，“就觉得你变了。”  
克劳德有些困惑的抿住嘴皱起眉，他边琢磨这句话边担忧起来，因为他改变时往往都不太好，所以这令他如同一个无措的孩子。  
“是好的意思，还是坏的…？”  
“是好的，”蒂法捂住嘴笑了起来，有些坏心眼的比了个眼神问，“你听不出来吗？”  
克劳德立刻躲开了她的目光，脸颊滚烫。好在他松了口气，轻而易举就被夸奖弄好了心情。  
就在这时，他感到耳侧被碰到。蒂法的手指碰到他耳侧的金发，接着顺去他的脑袋。头发摆动着蹭过耳边，痒痒的，使得克劳德一个哆嗦缩开脖子，脱离了蒂法的手。  
蒂法没伸手触过去，只是依旧维持着抬起手的姿势同克劳德不解的目光碰上。随后她就笑，翘起食指指了指那头金发的后侧，“以前你还是长发。”  
总觉得这件事都快被自己遗忘掉，克劳德顺着她的话和指着的方向下意识抬手摸了摸脑后。那都是许多年前的事情了，留长发时是个什么感觉他已经记不清。  
“我从来没见过你散下来头发，”蒂法怀念的说道。  
“因为我们没怎么一起玩过，”克劳德道出事实，不过这话也让曾经他们的距离与现在进行了对比，真是不可思议。  
不知道自己该说些什么的克劳德，试图寻找能够做出回应的话，“你…则没有变。”  
不知道这话会让蒂法开心还是难过，但是蒂法显然没有思考那么多。她只是顺着自己先前提到的话，抬手摸了下耳边，却想到自己的头发都被毛巾包了起来，“你是说我的长发？”  
克劳德不可否认的沉默了一下，随后补充道，“还有薄荷色的衣服…”他觉得这样说非常幼稚和好笑，却只能硬着头皮补充完，“你穿的颜色和我们当初离别那一晚时穿的一样。”他一边回忆，一边望向在柔和薄荷中的蒂法，“你一直很合适这种颜色。”  
蒂法略有吃惊，朱色的双眸稍有睁大，随后低头看了看身上的丝绸睡衣。这件睡衣非常贴身和单薄，V字低领和半长的衣摆将她太过姣好的身材暴露无遗，没有内衣拘束的乳房在丝绸下隐现出完美的弧度，自然而然的用阴影将肌肤和身材的比例衬托出来。  
这个让刚说完话的克劳德也跟着她看了过去，以至于显得这话中埋藏着另一翻暧昧的气味，顿时让克劳德慌了手脚。他觉得自己说错了话，明明只是一句夸赞，却在这种时候显得富含情欲。  
他躲闪目光，张开的嘴在突然紧促哽住的呼吸间断断续续发出欲要开口的话音，却始终没能说出像样的话给自己打圆场。他只能稍微挪步侧过身，完全不在正面面对蒂法，这才能让他自以为减少了罪恶感。  
其实蒂法知道克劳德的单纯，只不过恰好遇到这样的场景不难让人脸红心跳。见到克劳德完全走不出来后，蒂法暗自苦笑，略显怜爱，像是要开导对方一样的绕去了克劳德前方。  
“你变得会说话了呢，”她的眼眸落在克劳德的影子中，避开的台灯的光辉，深红的双眸内的光仿若红酒杯折射的倒影，吸收着克劳德的面庞。  
克劳德平静下来，跟随着蒂法那熟悉的声音靠了过去。每次他们靠近，都像是一种从未有过的吸引，使劲拉拽着他们，将他们从小时候的距离中摆脱，把他们对于彼此的在意缠紧，最后用凝聚了血汗的时间将两人相连。  
蒂法的嘴唇温暖湿润，甚至更加柔软，仿佛棉花糖。带着沐浴露的甘甜，带着洗发水的清香。花的味道叫缠着钻进克劳德的鼻腔，却始终顺着嘴唇上的感受将其塑造成蒂法的模样，层层叠叠烙印在克劳德脑中。  
丝绸睡衣如此轻薄，光滑且不富有存在感。克劳德抬手拥抱上蒂法时，觉得蒂法比平日纤细了不少，或许是因为没有衣物和皮带手套之类的覆盖，将她最原本的女性之姿彻底装入了怀中。  
克劳德动作非常小心，他甚至都没敢用力收紧胳膊去搂住对方的腰，只是用掌心轻轻的捧起对方好看的胯侧，隔着一层纱般的布料将对方挽留在吻下，如同对待一颗怕被自己弄坏的宝物。  
或许是衣服材质的关系，丝绸太过柔软，几乎要被克劳德的掌心融化。经历过无数次战斗与磨练，克劳德在意识到自己刚才还在碰触武器后，现在觉得掌心是如此干涩而粗糙，与手心下的触感是那么的违和。  
这不是第一次接吻。却很少次数，很罕见，很珍贵。  
也不知道是谁先带动谁，蒂法的嘴唇动了动，克劳德凭借这感觉追了上去。仅此而已。他们都不会大动作，但是缓慢相吸相靠的双唇都在寻找着对方。一起吸气，一起吐气，一起在相反契合的角度贴紧，再一起吮如彼此的味道。  
他们的鼻尖蹭在一起，呼吸和味道都变得模糊不清，仿佛从触感化作了听觉，把喘息传入对方的耳朵中，最终汇聚到心跳里。  
蒂法靠的如此之近，但也许是在亲吻下克劳德不进将她带了过来。两人胸口相互靠着，克劳德感觉到蒂法柔软的乳房悄然压在自己胸口下。温暖，丰满又柔软。  
他眯开天蓝色的眼睛，却因太近而看不见蒂法的脸。可是他就是想睁开，寻找着对方移动的方向，嘴巴默契的配合上去，下一刻再度含住蒂法朱红色的双唇。  
蒂法仰头时毛巾松开了。从她头顶落去地上，湿漉漉的长发散下，滑过空气冰凉凉的抹过两人的脸颊，垂回蒂法裸露的肩头。  
她变得更像是一团温煦的水，而克劳德则是跳动的火苗。  
两个人并没有说好，却在同一时间松开了对方。他们都在意对方的感受，以至于变得像是同步。  
只有台灯的屋内顿时显得黑暗许多，因为藏在彼此影子里的他们如今很难看清对方脸颊上的颜色，而或者眼眸深处的倒影。可就是这样的画面将他们衬托在光影中间，暧昧动人。  
“你亲吻的技术也变好了，”蒂法小声道出听似玩笑，却实为肯定的话。随后羞涩又开心的从克劳德怀里起开，“你该去洗澡了。”  
怀中的人的离开即使就这么一点距离这么一点时间，克劳德还是非常好懂的将他稍微落空的心思摆在了脸上，垂下的眉角可怜得仿佛一只幼兽。  
蒂法苦笑着捡起毛巾，抬手把散落凌乱的刘海剥开，竖起手指立在唇前暧昧的说道，“或许你洗完还有机会。”  
克劳德眼中闪过一丝确认，随后缓和了眼角的情愫才乖乖离去。  
这便是他们改变中诞生的另一个变化。  
身份，感情，定位，距离。


End file.
